Babysitting suprise
by Happie692B
Summary: Ahsoka finds a baby hutlett in the streets of Coruscant she decides to take care of it, but what will her master think of this?
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka continued to wander aimlessly through the Coruscant streets passing deadbeats asleep on the corner her master was probably looking for her

a small whimper forced her out of her thoughts as her curiosity got the best of her as she went to investigate the cause of the noise. she was soon led to a bar where she could hear people arguing or buying drinks she wasn't paying much attention and tripped over a pipe growing from the ground she caught herself looking up to find something underneath a cut cardboard box but their the cause of the noise she got up igniting her saber stepping closer and kicking the box to find a small baby hutlett eyeing her scared.

she sighed in relief cutting off her saber going down to his level "What , are you doing out here little guy" the hutlett simply inched closer to Ahsoka as she picked him up in her arms carefully she could see he was covered in mud and from the look of it injured she simply carried it back to the Temple, maybe she could help his injury and get him fed.

"_Wait,what would Master Skywalker say about this?" _she thought looking to the hutlett

"This is gonna be interesting" she said aloud before making her way back home.

**A/N Okay i wish i could've wrote more to this :/ i ran out of ideas**

**but please review =^-^= Happie**


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka immdiately ran to her corridor closing and locking the door she placed the hutlett on her bed "Okay, stay here, i'll be right back" she then turned around sneaking out of her room to head to the mess hall to get something to feed the hutlett. she felt her heart in her throat thinking of what her master woud say if he found out

she picked up a trayfull of mush, she felt sick looking at it but it wasn't for her so she then picked up a canister pouring the mush in it closing it and hurrying out of the mess hall she stopped to catch her breath

"In a hurry Snips?" she jumped back to find her master eyeing her" Uh, yes i am" she then hurried opening her door and closing it she expected to find the hutlett but he wasn't on her bed. she immidiately began to panic looking around her room "Whered you go?" she crawled under her bed "Whered who go?" she hit her head crawling out from under her bed "No one master"

"Are you alright?" he crossed his arms over his chest she smiled nervously"Im fine master, why wouldn't i be?" she then sat on the edge of her bed "See?" he rolled his eyes "Alright" he then turned making his leave as she got up to close the door behind him as she returned to looking for the hutlett "Gah!, where are you?" she sighed crashing onto her pillow to hear a squeal she lifted the pillow to find the hutlett "there you are!" she sighed in relief rubbing its head as she grabbed the canister opening it holding the hutlett like an infant placing it to his mouth as he greedily began to eat once he finished he nuzzled against her "there ya go, Good boy" she smiled

**A/N ^_^ me-sa having fun with this story ,Please review =^_^=**


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka rubbed over her eyes groaning as she attempted getting completely awake she found the hutlett asleep on her waist snoring lightly she carefully picked it up tucking it under a blanket just in case anyone wanted to walk in on her.

she then got onto her feet grabbing her padawan braid off the nightstand tying to her montral she made her way across her room to her closet to grab her attire before changing out of her nightgown into her robes tightning the belt around her waist she then sat on the edge of her bed to pull her boots up once she was completely dressed she gave a small nod to herself before grabbing her sabers off the dresser to hurry and find her Master

she soon found him eating in the mess hall and from the look it, he didn't like what he was eating she sighed passing clones armwrestling each other on a table to sit across her master he looked up giving her a smirk "Hey Snips, were you looking for me?" she rolled her eyes "You and me are supposed to spar today ,remember?"

he simply got up grabbing his tray to go dump it in the garbage before he returned to the table "Alright, lets go" she simply followed behind him to the training room

**A/N GAH! i hate having writers block . ,Oh well please review =^-^=**


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin's **POV**

Ahsoka seemed a bit distracted, i could see it in her eyes as we were dueling. i wonder whats got her so spaced

I clashed sabers with for the third time now, knocking her over_ again_ "Snips are you okay?" she simply nodded "Im fine,master" i cut my saber off "You keep saying that evertime i ask, seriously is something bothering you?" she shook her head returning to her defensive stance "Are we gonna duel or what" i rolled my eyes re-igniting my saber rushing to attempt stabbing her as she jumped over me turning to clash sabers as she overtook me knocking me over i jumped back up pushing her with the force she was thrown back into a wall i soon heard my comlink go off as i cut off my saber answering it

"Skywalker here" all i heard was a buzzy wail I eyed Ahsoka confused "Uh, hello?" i cut my comlink off before i noticed my padawan running out of the room

"Ahsoka?" i decided to follow her

Ahsoka's **POV**

**"**_Crap crap crap!" _i kept thinking as i ran down the corridors i felt my heart in my throat as my lungs were short to bursting but i made it to my room jumping to turn my comlink off on the dresser i rested on the floor to catch my breath as i felt someone crawling on me i looked up to see little Slurpie eyeing me sadly he whimpered as i sat up holding him closer to me "Hey, its okay im here" he calmed down

"Ahsoka?" i felt my skin crawl as i got back to my feet i turned around to find my master in the doorway "I wondered what you were in a hurry for" he eyed Slurpie "I guess i figured it out"

I said nothing as little Slurpie smiled brightly at my master

**A/N O_O uh oh,,, Please review =^-^= Happie **


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka's **POV**

"_Say something Ahsoka"_ my mind finally pulled me out of this long ackward silence

i placed Slurpie on the edge of the bed as he slept soundly before i faced my master "Where did you find the hutlett?"

"i found him abandoned,so i brought him here and ive been taking care of him since" i saw my master roll his eyes "Ahsoka, you can't keep him here"

"Why not?, hes perfectly fine"

"Have you _seen _how_ huge_ they get?" my mind flashed back to Jabba

"He may be cute and loveable now, but just wait he'll grow to be a pain in the neck, Snips i think its best if you just return him to where ever you found him"

" no way master!" he placed a hand to me "Ahsoka listen to me, hes a hut, he probably belongs back on Tatooine" i smacked his arm away

"Master im not dumb, i can handle a hutlett like Slurpie" he raised an eyebrow "Slurpie?" i smirked my attitude getting the best of me"I named him that after i heard how loud he slurps when he eats anything"

"Ahsoka ,i honestly don't think you can handle a responsibility like this, why not you just go to the Council and explain the situation to them,that way they can-

"No" i turned away from him crossing my arms over my chest "I can take care of him just fine, i don't need your oppinion on the matter, im** not** letting you take him away from me when i know i can handle him,hes not as complicated as you are"

"Ahsoka, you're going to the Council right now. As my Padawan, you must follow my orders."

"I told you I could handle the Huttlett!"

"You can't even handle yourself!" he screamed at me.

I gasped at him as Slurpie began to wail behind me.

I wanted so badly to lunge at him, but i restrained myself

Master, i think you should leave,**now**" i turned my attention to Slurpie attempting to shush him,shaking a bit as he continued to wail

"Your ridiculous Ahsoka" i heard him sigh heavily "But if thats how you want it then _fine_, i won't interfere" i closed my eyes attempting to calm my racing heart i hated being mad at master it didn't feel right

i turned around and he was gone, before i could even apologize, i broke letting tears fall from my face

**A/N Can she really handle Slurpie?, its tearing both of them apart :/, thanks to my twinnie Anisoka28 for helping me with their fight i appreciate it :). please review =^-^= Happie**


End file.
